Packaging, e.g. integrated circuit packaging, is the final stage of semiconductor device fabrication. The packaging may also provide an interconnection from a circuit, e.g. an IC (IC=Integrated Circuit) or semiconductor element, to a support, e.g. a substrate or a printed circuit board (PCB). Further, packaging provides for a desired mechanical protection and a protection from the environment to ensure reliability and performance of the device.